Harry Potter and the ponies of equestria (Parody of third book)
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: It was just a harmless little book, it didn't look like it was actually a portal… When Twilight and Rainbow Dash were accidentally sent to Hogwarts and mess and Harry's time traveling from the third book, The ponies must help Harry make things right before Sirius is framed and Harry dies.
1. Chapter 1

It was unnaturally quiet in the Forbidden Forest. It felt like something could jump out and grab you at any second. It was now sunset, the sun's final rays just lightly touching the trees. The grand Hogwarts tower's windows were reflecting the light. If you were to look inside, you would probably see students in their common rooms, not wandering around in the halls. Sadly, not all students follow these rules. A boy with black hair and glasses along with a girl with bushy hair were wandering around the ancient Hogwart's halls, Occasionally looking out windows. They arrived outside the building, hiding behind a stone wall. Just in front of them were themselves (past form) A boy with red hair, a boy with blonde hair and 2 other boys. We'll come back to these guys later.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the forbidden forest, the menacing silence had continued. Something definitely was going to happen. And it did. There was a bright flash, some wind and a colourful portal appeared. Out of this portal came a purple unicorn with wings, with a dark purple and pink mane and a blue Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane. These 2 ponies' names were Twilight Sparkle (The alicorn) and Rainbow Dash (the Pegasus). These 2 ponies were not from this world. They were from somewhere completely different. Why were they here? It was all an accident. It was just a harmless little book, it didn't look like it was actually a portal…

The 2 ponies observed the surroundings. The thick, dark trees. The cries of creatures in the distance. The strange dark plants trapped in the tangled weeds. This place was not exactly different to these ponies, it reminded them of a forest back home. Anyways, there needed to get out this place. It was obviously an accident that sent them here. It shouldn't be to hard to send them back.. Shouldn't it?

"Just cast a spell, Twilight. We'll be outta here in a jiffy." Said Rainbow Dash, her magenta eyes glowing under her mane. The purple alicorn sighed.

"I'm not sure it's going to be that easy, Rainbow. I'm still learning about portal magics. I think we'll need help. Luckily I think I might know where we are." Said Twilight Sparkle, flying through the scratching branches. She looked up and saw the castle. A large grin spread on her face.

"Yes! Yes! Rainbow Dash, welcome to Hogwarts!" Cheered Twilight.

* * *

The dark haired boy and girl had just finished saving an innocent hippogriff.

"Come on, Hermione, let's follow ourselves. Secretly." Said the boy to the girl. Hermione nodded and the 2 ran off after their past selves, who were now chasing after their red hair friend who was being dragged by a dog. The past versions eventually went down a trapdoor in the forest. The future versions and their hippogriff hid in the bushes nearby.

"Well done Harry. Looks like we are going to be waiting here for a few hours." Said Hermione, staring at her friend. Harry nodded and the 2 sat down. Hermione feed Buckbeak a otter. Little did they know what was coming for them.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were walking through the Forbidden Forest.

"How much further?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"A bit longer. Another hour." Said Twilight.

"WHAT? Twilight?! Why can't you teleport us there?" Exclaimed Dash. Twilight groaned.

"It's too risky Rainbow. This world is different and dangerous, and I've never been in it before." Replied Twilight vaguely. Rainbow Dash whined.

"Can we at least fly there?" Asked Dash.

"No. There are so many things wrong with that idea I could make a 300 page essay on it. Let's name the main reasons. First of all, it's far too dan-"

"Bye Twilight!" Called Dash, zooming off into the sky.

"NOOO! Rainbow Dash!" Yelled Twilight, flying after her.

* * *

"Wow, we spent a awful lot of time in there." Said Harry, looking at the trapdoor. Hermione nodded. Buckbeak was sitting down on some soft green moss.

"We should be coming out in a few minutes." Said Hermione, glancing at the setting sun. Suddenly the 2 heard a strange noise.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Harry, looking around. The noise was getting louder. It was screaming! Then, through his mucky glasses, Harry saw something. It was quick. It looked like a rainbow. Suddenly out of nowhere, something charged right at him, faster than his broomstick and he was being pushed through the ground. There was mud everywhere, screaming, and a awful pain in his butt. When everything finally stopped, he was laying next to a tree, his clothes covered in mud and leaves. What just happened? He looked and saw the most astonishing thing. A light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and magenta eyes. On it's tosh, there was a colourful lightning bolt.

"Uhh.. Sorry about that." Said the pegasus, with a rusty female voice. Harry was shocked. Did the pegasus just talk? Harry got to his feet, staring nervously at the blue pegasus. She held out her hoof.

"I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name?" She asked, grinning.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, expecting her to coo over him, but she didn't. She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get you back to your lady friend." Said Rainbow Dash, looking around. "Once I find out where we are." Dash looked around nervously, then took flight and looked at the sky. "Hmm, I think we are smack bang in the middle of this creepy forest. Shouldn't be too hard to get out of here." Said Dash, flying back down and walking on. Harry followed nervously, still confused of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2- The attack of the dementors

Twilight Sparkle and Hermione Granger followed the path made by Dash. Twilight had met Hermione shortly after the crash. The 2 decided to look for their friends together. Hermione had explained the whole time travelling story to Twilight and Twilight explained her and Dash's story. They walked past the many tangled weeds and howls and screams.

"I hope we can find them soon, or we'll mess up everything." Said Hermione nervously. Twilight nodded in agreement. They had been following the path for a few minutes but no sign of Dash or Harry. Hermione had her wand firmly gripped in her hand.

"I'm still astonished to find a purple talking flying unicorn." Said Hermione. "We only have white unicorns that don't talk or fly. Or do magic"

"Really? That's strange. Explains why I didn't turn into a human." Replied Twilight vaguely. Suddenly they heard a growling noise.

"What's that?" Asked Twilight. Hermione turned around and heard some screaming. The 2 looked through the bushes and saw a dementor.

"A dementor!" Said Twilight, shocked.

"How do you know about dementors?" Asked Hermione, her wand out in front of her.

"I'll tell you later." Said Twilight.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Yelled Hermione, but the spell didn't work. "Dammit."

"Come on, Hermione, let's get out of here!" Said Twilight, and the the 2 ran away screaming. They heard some noises and saw through some bushes, a distance away Past Hermione, Harry, Ron and a werewolf. The werewolf was edging in on the past Hermione and others. Twilight quickly shot a bolt at it. The wolf turned and ran after Twilight and Hermione hiding in the bushes.

"Oh dear." Said Twilight, running away.

"I was wondering what hit the werewolf." Said Hermione. The wolf suddenly jumped on her. She screamed.

"Get off!" Said Twilight angrily, shooting at it. It howled and jumped at Twilight, who dodged. Hermione and Twilight kept on running. But the wolf was right behind them. Twilight eventually had enough of this wolf and blew a huge bolt at it. But she missed. The wolf jumped on Twilight and bit her. Suddenly out of nowhere Buckbeak came and snarled at the woof and scratched it. The wolf howled and ran off into the distance.

"Thanks Buckbeak." Said Hermione. "Come on, Hermione we need to find Harry and Rainbow Dash!" Said Twilight urgently. Hermione nodded and the 3 set off to find the others, wherever they were.

* * *

Harry Potter and Rainbow Dash were completely lost. And Harry was getting weak. Time was running out. Harry was going to die. Eventually it got worse, So Dash had to carry him.

"Where.. are… we.." Wheezed Harry.

"I don't know." Replied Dash. Harry's face was turning white. Dash flew up into the skies once more to look around, but they were more lost than ever. Dash flew back down and shook her head sadly. Harry was going to die. He let out a cry.

"It's time to Dash." Said Rainbow Dash, flying quickly as she could, holding Harry. His legs dragged on the ground. Dash was getting sweaty.

"Why is this happening?" Dash asked, very panicky.

"The…..Dementors… Sirius.." Mummered Harry. Dash had no idea what dementors were or who Sirius was, but they sounded bad. She kept running, but then she looked at Harry.

Oh no.

It was too late.

* * *

Hermione and Twilight kept pushing through the pesky branches and spooky atmosphere of this forest. Darkness was the least of the bad things here. Buckbeak's occasional squawking was a bit annoying though. They suddenly saw something move. It was slow though, and it everything turned cold. Twilight felt her stomach lurch. The dementors were back.

They appeared from the darkness. They creepy, long black cloaks and terrifying breathing sound. They came right at Twilight and started taking her soul. She screamed for dear life. Hermione got her wand and yelled EXPECTO PATRONUM! As loud as she could. It put out a little shield, but didn't do that much. Luckily Twilight teleported the 3 of them away from the dementors. They were safe for now. In the distance they could hear a scream for help. The 2 ran after it (Buckbeak stayed behind) And saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"A pegasus! Fascinating." Said Hermione. Twilight called out Dash's name. Dash looked up joyfully.

"Twilight!" She flew over to her friend. Then her face went downcast.

"He's dead, Twilight. It's too late." Said Rainbow Dash tearfully. Hermione gasped. Then ran over to Harry's dead body, covered in weeds.

"Such a great wizard. And a great friend." Said Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks. Twilight sobbed. Then she had an idea.

"Listen, guys. This might sound crazy, but I might know a way we can bring Harry back." Said Twilight, rubbing her face.

"How?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Usually I'd say Time Travel is something not to be messed around with, but in this situation, I think I'm going to have to ignore that rule." Said Twilight, her purple eyes glowing. Hermione smiled.

"Come on, everypony. To the Hogwart's tower!" Exclaimed Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3- Time Travelling Trio (finale)

The 3 of them snuck into the Hogwarts tower.

"Stay vigilant." Said Twilight. Twilight really wanted to admire the mystical ceilings and long hallways, but they didn't have time. Hermione had her Time turner clutched tightly in her hand. They found a small empty space near the library.

"Ok, quickly." Said Hermione. She put the necklace around the three of them.

"How far are we going back?" Asked Dash.

"A few hours, so we can save Harry." Said Hermione. The world looked weird around the 3 of them. There were people all around them walking. Finally they stopped. There was bitter silence.

"Come on." Said Hermione. The three of them left the building sneakily, dodging as many people as they could. They had a few close calls, but Dash managed to knock those people out. They did have to be very quiet. Soon they saw Past Harry and Hermione sneaking around, so they followed them. After following them for a while, they finally stopped outside the trapdoor and waited there for a while.

'What now?" Whispered Rainbow Dash, who was insanely bored. They were hiding a few meters behind Harry and Hermione.

"We ta-" Twilight began, when suddenly Past Dash zoomed into Harry and pushed him into the ground.

"Follow them!" Whispered Twilight excitedly. The 3 followed Dash and Harry secretly. When they finally stopped, they saw Dash apologizing and introducing herself to Harry.

"Come on, this way." Urged Twilight, and the three of them rushed off into the woods, towards the lake where Harry died. They had to be careful not to bump into their past selves. Hermione was showing Twilight which way to go. They carried on for a few minutes, exploring the eerie and dark forest.

"Why are we following past me and Harry when and why did we go into Hogwarts when we could of done the time travelling so much closer!" Said Rainbow Dash impatiently. Twilight sighed.

"We had to know where we you and Harry were so we had a better plan." Said Twilight. Dash nodded quickly.

"We are running out of time, Hermione. Where's the lake?" Asked Twilight nervously.

"I.. I think it's close." Said Hermione. She was sweaty and her hands were shaking.

"Come on, Hermione." Urshed Dash, a little panicky. Twilight's ears pricked up. She could hear screaming. "Listen guys." Said Twilight. Dash listened to the sound them. Some kind of yelling in agony.

"This way!" Exclaimed Hermione, her bushy brown hair swaying. Dash and Twilight flew through the grabbing trees scratching at their coat. _It doesn't matter. There are more important things to worry about,_ Thought Rainbow Dash, her blue wings flapping quickly. They arrived at a crystal ice river, with spooky hooded creaches floating over Harry and Sirius Black. They were screaming for agony. Their souls white ghostly souls coming out of their mouths.

"No!" Cried Hermione. She pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" She called, but nothing but a small spark came out. "No..No.." She mummered.

Twilight didn't know what to do. Maybe she should try the Patronus charm herself. Her horn glowed a vibrant pink and in her head she yelled EXPECTO PATRONUM! A small glow came out her horn, but it wasn't enough.

"No!" Twilight sobbed. She walked over to Harry and Sirius and stared at the floating souls. It was too late.

Harry would never live again. Hermione came down and sat next to her. Dash flew over to. The dementors flew overhead and tried to stoop down, but Twilight had a forcefield on so they couldn't come near her. Dash saw Harry's wand on the ground.

"Don't bother with it Dash. It's not going to do anything. You don't even know what a wand is." Said Twilight Sulkily. Dash picked it up, staring at it's wooden interior. She thought of herself and Harry before. She decided to try with it. She may have never used one before, but it couldn't hurt to try. She raised it up.

"No. Rainbow it's not going to work. It's not your wand." Said Twilight. "You have no idea how to use it."

"Listen Twilight, this is all my fault that Harry is dead, so I'm going to make things right. If it doesn't work, then at least I tried." Said Rainbow Dash. She flew out of the force field so the dementors could get a good look at her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Yelled Dash as loud as she could. Nothing happened. The dementors were coming. Dash tried again, but still nothing. She dodged the dementors and zoomed down to Twilight.

"One more time." Said Dash. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Nothing happened. Dash sighed and Twilight let her into the force field. Not before she dropped Harry's wand outside. "No!" Cried Dash, and tried to go after it.

"Don't. It's useless now." Said Twilight. The dementors were all around The forcefield now.

"Accio Wand." Said Hermione. Harry's wand came to them.

"Thanks Hermione." Said Rainbow Dash, patting her rainbow mane. She looked at Harry's wand and put it in Harry's hand.

"Expecto Patronum." Said Dash sadly. Suddenly a bright light echoed from the wand, spreading out. Twilight removed the forcefield. A bright white stag appeared, spreading a brilliant white beam everywhere. The dementors were shooed away. Harry (and Sirius) were saved!

'We'll leave you to it, Hermione." Said Twilight, and she and Dash left off to find the other Harry, which wasn't too difficult. They found a secret spot in the bushes where they watched past Hermione, Dash and Twilight discuss their plan then leave to the Hogwarts tower. As soon as the coast was clear, Dash went up to Harry, who was just waking up.

"Rainbow Dash?" He said Dazily.

"That's me." Said the blue pegasus. Harry looked over at Twilight.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Said the alicorn, helping Harry to his feet.

"Whoa. A winged purple talking unicorn." Said Harry, astonished. Twilight nodded.

"Sirius!" Said Harry, astonished. But Twilight just simply smiled.

"I think somebody else will take care of that. As for you, time for you to get out of here." Said Twilight, teleporting him back to the hospital room where Ron and Hermione were.

"But Twilight, how are we going to get back?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"We'll find a way, Rainbow. We'll find a way."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you like this story! I loved the 3rd book so that's what I based it off. This is my first crossover story and my second story ever on Fanfiction! Wow.. Okay.**_


End file.
